roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mateba 6
}} The Mateba 6 is an Italian Revolver. It is unlocked at rank 29, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Mateba Model 6 Unica is a recoil-operated semi-automatic revolver that can be chambered in either .357 Magnum or .44 Magnum. A variant of this revolver, the Mateba Grifone, can be chambered in .454 Casull. The Mateba was designed in 1997 by Emilio Ghisoni and is currently manufactured by MA.TE.BA. Arms. The model currently in-game is the Mateba Home Protection, chambered in .44 Magnum.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mateba_Autorevolver In-Game ''General Information The Mateba 6 is a powerful revolver, being able to one-shot kill (1SK) to the head, at a range of up to around 90 studs. However, at range, its damage drops off quite considerably, reducing it to a 3SK if primarily hitting the torso, or a 4SK if hitting the limbs. The Mateba's rate of fire (RoF) is at a relatively high 600 RPM, making it the fastest-firing revolver in-game. Although it has 42 rounds in reserve, the ammunition reserve can be depleted rapidly with constant use of this weapon. Usage & Tactics The Mateba 6 is somewhat of a mix of the 1858 New Army and the MP412 REX. With its 1SK to the head at range, this serves it much like the 1858 New Army, however, it has the fast firing potential found in the MP412 REX. In a sense, this weapon can be used much like the 1858 New Army, as both can 1SK to the head at similar ranges, but the Mateba 6 has the benefit of having the MP412's better close-quarters-combat (CQC) performance. With a slightly higher damage value at distance compared to the MP412 REX, the Mateba seems to outperform the MP412 at this front. However, the high recoil makes it very difficult to land multiple consecutive shots, leading the Mateba to become a sort of CQC-oriented revolver, with the option to fire one or two accurate rounds at range, compared to the MP412, which can land more rounds on target at the cost of less damage, the 1858, with a rather precise ability to snipe, and the Redhawk 44, which performs much like the 1858, but with more CQC ability. In short, the Mateba can be used as a one or two round sniper, but is outperformed by other revolvers more suited to that role. The Mateba's main plus is its firerate. At 600 RPM, one of the fastest firing revolvers in-game, the Mateba can output a high amount of damage in little time, especially in CQC. Furthermore, the reload time of three seconds allows more constant use, resulting in a very aggressive CQC firearm. Conclusion This weapon should be viewed as a mix of the MP412 REX and the 1858 New Army. On one hand, it is capable of a 1SK to the head at a decent range and offers the faster rate of fire found on the MP412 REX. However, it does trade some horizontal firing controllability found on the other revolvers for its "jack-of-all trades" performance in the revolver category. Furthermore, its CQC abilities are unparallelled, due to the high firerate and quick reload. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * 1SK to the head near its maximum range. * Relatively fast reload time. * High damage. * High RoF. * Low rotational recoil. Cons: * High camera recoil - higher when fired quickly. * Low recoil recovery speed. Trivia * While its rotational recoil is lower than other pistols, its camera recoil is significantly higher than other pistols. * When it was in the test place, the model lacked an ejector rod, so the rounds were simply dumped out. This has since been fixed. * The version found in game is the Home Protection model, chambered in .44 Magnum, with a five-inch barrel. * The Mateba 6 is the third revolver weapon to be added in the game. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Revolvers